beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 13
is the thirteenth episode of the Beyblade Burst Turbo season. It first aired on June 25, 2018 and later aired on December 2nd, 2018 in Canada and February 9th, 2019 in America. Plot The Lúinor Cup finals have finally arrived! Who will come out on top: Suoh, or Aiger? Either way, they both should be worried about the arrival of two new mysterious Bladers. Who are they and what do they want? Meanwhile, after a tough conversation, Fubuki finds himself making a big decision about his future. Major Events * Aiger defeats Suoh, thus becoming the champion of the Luinor Cup and earning the right to battle with Lui. * Valt defeats Silas Karlisle, once again defending his title of World Champion. * Phi, a mysterious Blader who is said to possess unmatched power, makes his debut and challenges Valt for his title. * Fubuki decides to leave Japan for America, but not before putting Toko in charge of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub. * The gang meet Laban Vanot, who has the ability of foresight. Characters * Aiger Akabane * Naru Akabane * Suoh Genji * Valt Aoi * Silas Karlisle * Phi (debut) * Lui Shirosagi * Fubuki Sumiye * Toko Aoi * Nika Aoi * Koji Konda * Ranjiro Kiyama * Tobisuke * Gumita * Benimaru * Jonji * Kimeru * Hanami * Señor Hanami * Laban Vanot (Debut) Beyblades * Z Achilles 11 Xtend (Aiger's) * Heat Salamander 12 Operate (Suoh's) * Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic (Valt's) * Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop (Silas') * Revive Phoenix 10 Friction (Phi's)(mentioned) Featured Battles * Valt Aoi (Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic) vs. Silas Karlisle (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) = Valt & Valtryek (3-2) ** Last Round : Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Suoh Genji (Heat Salamander 12 Operate) vs. Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) = Aiger & Achilles (3-1) ** Round 1: Aiger & Achilles (Ring-Out Finish; 1 pt) ** Round 2: Suoh & Salamander (Survivor Finish; 1 pt) ** Round 3: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2 pts) Special Moves Used * Rush Launch (Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic) * Wonder Flash Launch (Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic) * Roller Drift (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) * Wonder Winged Launch (Wonder Valtryek 12 Volcanic) * Z Launch (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) * Z Defense (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) * Z Whip (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) * Swirling Inferno (Heat Salamander 12 Operate) * Crimson Lotus Blaze (Heat Salamander 12 Operate) Full Episode BEYBLADE BURST TURBO Episode 13 - "Lúinor Cup! Final Battle!" Gallery Preview Episode Trivia * The meteorite falling to Earth may be a reference to the Metal Saga, in which Beyblade was created from a falling star. * When Lui declares that only he will take Valt's World Champion title, his pupils are miscolored white instead of black. * A new version of "Turbo" is introduced in this episode, which plays in the opening up until Episode 17 where the second version is played in the opening. References Category:Beyblade Burst